


Surprise!

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: AU, Birthday, Birthday Party, Community: primeval_denial, F/M, Helen's part of the team, Kissing, interrupted celebrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for rodlox for the primeval_denial secret santa with the prompt "Helen’s birthday party in the ARC".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

“Are you sure this is wise?”

“It’s her birthday.”

“All the same.”

Nick and Lester looked over the balustrade at Abby and Connor who were busy squabbling as they blew up balloons. Helen wasn’t due back for another hour so they should have plenty of time to get the place looking ready for a party.

“I don’t know why you’re so surprised. I can be… _generous_ on occasion.”

Nick raised an eyebrow but let the comment brewing on his tongue dissipate. He should be happy that Helen was working with them now, even if that had led to this mind-boggling development.

“I just didn’t think parties were your style,” Nick said.

Lester pulled uncomfortably at his tie and kept his eyes on the Anomaly Detector. “Well, it might not have been entirely my idea.” He coughed. “But Helen deserves a little attention.”

Nick pursed his lips at the criticism, intended or not. He had no trouble admitting that this whole scenario was deeply weird, even given a day job that encompassed time travel and live dinosaurs on a regular basis. But Helen seemed almost happy and Lester…well, Lester was still a snarky bastard but seemed to have mellowed with it.

“Are you two going to help or not?” Abby called up and both men nodded resignedly.

They started heading down the walkway, side by side.

“What have you got her?” Cutter finally broke and asked. Truth be told he’d been dying of curiosity and yet it had seemed too inappropriate to ask before now. Though, judging by the withering stare Lester levelled at him, it was still inappropriate.

“I hardly think that is any concern of yours, _Professor.”_

Lester stomped off to check on the birthday cake while Cutter found himself at a loose end. Until Abby thrust a balloon pump into his hands.

“Here, we haven’t got much time. Stephen just rang. They’re coming back early.”

“Helen always preferred to make her own surprises,” Cutter observed with a grin.

“Come on, Cutter, get pumping,” Abby told him. And he did just that, though the bemused expression on his face was a permanent feature. He’d never have believed that Helen would work so well with a team, but since she’d come back and told them all everything she’d learned about the Anomalies, it was like she was a different person. Her relationship with Lester had certainly blindsided them all too but he could only image their mutual fondness for snark was a significant building block.

“They’ve just pulled up,” Lester announced as he burst through the double doors, followed by two members of the science staff, carrying an elaborate two-tiered cake. They put it down on a table next to the Anomaly Detector (for the moment blissfully silent) and Connor dimmed the lights.

“I’d much rather take a shower, first, Stephen,” they could hear Helen saying outside in the corridor.

“Let’s just check in first,” Stephen replied.

“Very well,” Helen said. “I suppose I would like to see James.”

Then they entered, Stephen making sure that he was behind her and out of the way as everyone shouted “Happy Birthday” at her, and let off party poppers.

“Was this your idea?” she asked Lester, removing some paper from her hair.

Lester shrugged. “Occasionally it pays to keep the staff sweet.”

Helen laughed. “And that’s why we like you. Your constant flattery.” Then she pulled him forward by his tie and kissed him. Everyone else in the room tried to find something more interesting to look at.

“Well, you’re welcome,” Lester said roughly once Helen had relinquished her grip on him.

“I have to say, this time is one of my favourites,” Helen murmured to herself.

“This what?” Lester asked, confused.

“Nothing,” Helen said with a smile. She surveyed the decorations around the ARC as if she owned the place (which unbeknownst to the others, she did). “This looks great.”

“I’m glad you approve,” Lester observed drily, before the rest of his words were drowned out by the alarm of the Anomaly Detector blaring out.

“Perfect timing,” Nick muttered under his breath.

But Helen kept on smiling, a definite twinkle in her eyes. “Yes, it is. Now the party’s really getting started.”

Then all hell broke loose.


End file.
